1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to measurement of behavior characteristics, and, more particularly to systems and methods that measure behavior characteristics of users according to semantics and interaction behaviors.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the expansion of the Internet, applications developed for users allow browsing and posting of comments via BBSs (Bulletin Board Systems). Users can publish articles via a specific web site or a dedicated web page. Currently, blog (web log) applications are popular, whereon user-owners can publish material, in addition to referencing material on other users' blogs. In such way, interaction behaviors between different users and/or articles are generated, implying behavior characteristics of users.
To strengthen loyalty and provide various enhanced services, service providers try to explore behavior characteristics of users from network content. US Application 2005/0108281 A1 analyzes email content in enterprises according to semantic hints using NLP (Nature Language Process) technology to recognize domain experts. In US Application 2006/0053156 A1, interested and trustworthy experts are recognized according to publications and comment records toward to specific articles in enterprise article databases. These methods, since only semantics of email content or behavior records of users are analyzed, can be applied to an open network environment such as blog environment having a large number of interaction behaviors. Additionally, since only related experts are recognized, behavior characteristics of users, such as personal interests, specialty, and other individual characteristics still cannot be explored from network content for service providers to develop related enhanced applications for users.